Do I wanna know?
by nani27
Summary: Yoh reflexiona sobre los estándares de su relación con Anna, pero sobre todo, sus sentimientos y los de Anna ¿En verdad quería saber sobre ello? Basado en la canción de su mismo nombre.


**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de SK son mios, ni la cancion me pertenece. Los personajes de SK pertenecen a Takei-sama y la cancion es de Artic Monkeys. **

**"**_bla bla bla"_ Pensamientos de Yoh.

* * *

Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like summat's in your teeth?  
Hide some aces up your sleeve  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?

I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
Cause there's this tune I've found that makes me think of you somehow  
And I play it on repeat until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee

Nuevamente ponía la maldita canción que le recordaba a ella, aunque siempre estuviera presente en su mente, solo, que con esa canción caía en cuenta de la realidad que vivía. La amaba tanto que dolía, pero era necesario. Ella era su droga y necesitaba tenerla cerca siempre, aun si lo ignoraba, solo necesitaba su maldita presencia y podría ser feliz.

Se acerco a su ventana y saco un cigarrillo. Lo prendió despacio mientras veía la luna llena. Con suavidad, dio una honda calada a este y soltó el humo en forma de un nombre. Anna. Su susurro le recordó que ella era su perdición y su salvación. Probablemente si lo viera ahora le increparía por ese nuevo vicio que tenia, pero ahora no estaba y por eso, su necesidad de ella tenía que ser reemplazada por un cigarrillo.

"_Igual de tóxicos"_ Pensó.

Yoh nuevamente le dio una calada a su cigarro. Era extraño que Anna, aun siendo su prometida, saliera con otros hombres en citas. Era molesto, pero habían acordado que nadie tenía que saber de su relación y ante sus compañeros, llevar una vida "normal" y entre eso, estaban las citas. Aunque era obvio y sabia que su Anna no haría algo indecente, porque si algo que sabía, es que después de las citas, Anna llegaba con ansias de él. No sabía si lo hacía solo por satisfacer su frustración o porque en verdad sentía algo por él.

"_Irónico que algo que detesto, al final me termine gustando"_ Nuevamente soltó un poco de humo y sonrió. ¿Querría el saber la verdad?

(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways  
(It's hard to see you go)  
I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

Tomo un poco de su cerveza. Pensar en ella le mareaba, pensar en sus sentimientos también lo hacía, así que no le importo mucho derramar un poco de su cerveza. No podía conciliar el sueño, pero sabía que cuando lo hiciera, soñaría con ella. Siempre lo hacía.

No sabía que pensaba ella, no sabía que sentía, no la conocía realmente, pero era excitante esa situación. Su relación era extraña y siempre se dejaban llevar. Quizá por eso no sabía si precisamente quería adentrarse más en esos sentimientos que lo hacían plantear su futuro con ella. Aunque era más que claro que el estaba más que hundido y prendado de ella.

Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
Cause I always do  
Well baby I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to you

Lo reconocía. El se arrastraba siempre por ella, no importaba que, siempre lo hacía. Lo dominaba, lo humillaba, le ocultaba cosas, no se abría ni confiaba en el, pero aun así, se arrastraba. Y muy en el fondo odiaba eso, pero más allá, lo amaba. Anna era una maldita mujer, tanto así, que ni siquiera podía mantener su trato de salir con otras personas por aparentar. Ninguna chica le parecía lo suficiente buena, ni lo suficiente fuerte, ni lo suficiente perfecta. Ninguna era Anna y por eso siempre terminaba arrastrándose por ella.

So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open, and if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt  
It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
But I dunno if you feel the same as I do  
We could be together if you wanted to

Termino su cigarrillo y se sentó para terminar su cerveza. Con esa música decadente de fondo. Anna era difícil e indescriptible. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si ella algún día tendría el coraje de enfrentar sus sentimientos. Una risa amarga salió de su boca. Anna era valiente, pero era débil en cuanto a sentimientos. Lo enloquecía las ganas de besarla siempre, esa mujer no cedía, pero él, ya sabía sus puntos débiles. Quizá ella también se sentía como él, quizá no todo estaba perdido. Quizá, si quería estar con el por siempre.

Anna llego a su cuarto y sin que él lo sospechara, lo beso. Hambrienta y necesitada. Yoh correspondió y no tardo en recorrer sus finas curvas. Sabía que antes había estado con otro hombre, así que fue un poco salvaje, pero sabía también que el paraíso que iba a alcanzar en una nueva oportunidad y al que iba a entrar, era su privilegio. Beso cada rincón de su cuerpo, acaricio cada porción de piel y disfruto de cada suave sonido que producía su cuerpo, con el de ella, unidos.

(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways  
(It's hard to see you go)  
I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

La amaba, la necesitaba, era su todo y su nada ¿Qué más podía decir? Si necesitaba arrodillarse, humillarse, arrastrarse por ella, lo haría sin dudarlo. Todo lo que sentía lo expresaba con su acto de amor hacia ella por las noches, le diría te amo con su cuerpo, siendo la oscuridad su confidente. Tal vez al día siguiente, Anna se animaría o el se animaría a decirlo con palabras.

Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when  
(You've had a few)  
Darling when you've had a few  
(Cause I always do)  
Cause I always do  
(Well baby I'm too)  
Way too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to you

El éxtasis de un orgasmo los asalto a ambos e Yoh sabia, que solo era de ella así como ella solo era de él. Los sentimientos, combinados con el placer de sus cuerpos nublaban sus sentidos. Mejor que besarla, era hacer el amor con ella. Y era aun mejor, sentirla alcanzar su paraíso personal. Pero el miedo de que se fuera lo asaltaba. Marco su boca, su cuerpo y la arrincono con placer para que se quedara con él, su mirada decía todo. La mujer que amaba asintió, comprendiendo su miedo. Pero también sabía que la magia de la noche no se repetía en la mañana.

(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways  
(It's hard to see you go)  
I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

La observo dormir. Sin creer que ese ángel, que ocultaba un demonio dejara que un simple mortal poseyera su ser de esa forma. Y molesto con sí mismo, por no dejar de pensar en los sentimientos de la rubia aun después de sentirla en éxtasis debajo de su cuerpo, solo pudo prender de nuevo un cigarro.

Y mirándola, con esa belleza etérea que le daba el toque de la luz de la luna en su cuerpo, soltando el humo que retenía, se pregunto así mismo "¿Quiero saber?

(Do I wanna know?)  
Too busy being yours to fall  
(Hard to see you go)  
Ever thought of calling darling?  
(Do I wanna know?)  
Do you want me crawling back to you?

* * *

_**Ya saben, cualquier comentario pueden dejar un review. **_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
